Bored in Class
by icekestrel
Summary: This is what happens when you take Ice Kestrel and a couple of her friends, make them Hogwarts third years, and make them bored in History of Magic class! And since History of Magic is right after lunch in my little world, they're all fed up on sugar! Tee
1. It Starts

Anyone who knows me will know that this isnt exactly fiction.hehehe.  
  
Hour 1  
  
It was after lunch in Hogwarts, and six third-year friends, all hyped on sugar, were making their way to History of Magic class. And as always, some were more hyper than most.  
*  
  
"Hee hee hee!" Ivy Shapherd giggled, whizzing down the banister of the Hogwarts staircase. "This is SO COOL!"  
"Ya might want to get down, Ivy," Monti Connor advised, her short brown hair flying in her face as her friend whooshed past her. "Yeah, you don't want to fall," Lys Goldberg called after her as Ivy's long brown hair whipped past.  
"Okay," Ivy answered, and jumped off right as one of the staircases was about to change.  
Just then, they heard black, clunky boots and a rich voice.  
"And then they left it off as a cliffhanger! I mean, they should have at least told when she was going to have the kid! God, I hate American soap operas," came the voice of Riven Somerset from down the hall.  
A higher, hoarse-sounding voice joined her.  
"You're so right, Riven, I mean."  
It was Ella Wood, Ivy could have recognized her anywhere.  
Ivy picked herself up off the floor and grinned. "Hey Riv, hey Ella!"  
Riven grinned, giving Ivy, Monti and Lys a high five.  
The five walked in silence down the corridor, and were almost ready to go into the History of Magic classroom when all of a sudden, Savenya Freeland came flying past and slammed smack dab into Lys. "Hey, hey, sorry I'm late!" Savenya smiled.  
She held up a cartoon cow.  
"Like him?"  
Ivy, Riven and Ella started laughing, while Lys and Monti caught each other's eye and sighed dramatically.  
The three walked casually in, and waited for the normal HoM chaos.  
  
*  
  
Ivy stared hard at the board. She couldn't believe that Professor Binns could be a teacher and still have illegible handwriting.  
Distracted by various giggling voices from behind her, Ivy swung around. As usual, Lys, Monti and Savenya were at it again. The three were always writing weird messages on their papers instead of taking notes, and sometimes (especially Savenya) drawing odd cartoon animals on their parchment.  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a loud whisper from across the room, followed by stifled laughter. Ivy turned back around to the front of the room just in time to see Riven and Ella looking over the rest of the class with laughter in their eyes.  
Monti rolled her eyes, and shoved her short hair into a ponytail.  
"Y'know, Riven, you and Ella are the--"  
"Zip it!" Riven interrupted.  
"ones-"  
"No-zipit-up-up-nope-no-ah-no-zip-" Riven kept intervening, complete with hand motions.  
"who are--"  
"NOPE-ZIPIT-UP-UP-UP-UP-NOPE-SH!" Riven filibustered, more loudly this time.  
"Talking," Monti finished, brown eyes looking dangerous.  
"Monti, stop," Lys giggled, laying a hand on Monti's arm, but laughing just the same.  
"Riven." Ivy began to say, with a hint of amusement on her tongue.  
"No! Sh! Ah-nope-no-up-up-no-sh-ZIPIT!" Riven burst out between giggles. She and Ella looked at each other for a long moment, and then burst out laughing again.  
"Riven, stop telling people to be quiet," Monti said matter-of- factly.  
Lys spun, her medium length brown hair trailing in an arc behind her. "Monti," Lys began, "it's not like--"  
"Lyyyys!" Monti groaned. She slapped Lys lightly on the shoulder.  
"Okay, why does everyone hit me?!" Lys burst out, although everyone knew she was just kidding. "Everyone always hits me! See, Coach Binns, Monts hit me!"  
"It's 'cause you're just so hittable, Lys," Ivy replied. She caught Savenya's eye, and they both winked.  
"Stop calling him Coach," Ella remarked.  
"Ella! I--"  
A noise rang out through the air, and the six looked up to see who it was. Professor Binns stood there, sound still emitting from the Bell Charm he'd cast over the voices of the young witches.  
"Class.settle down," Professor Binns said tiredly.  
He turned to Riven and Ella.  
"Ella, go to your seat."  
"This is my seat, Professor!" Ella pleaded, sweet and innocent as any day. She and Riven gave Professor Binns the big-eyed puppy look.  
"Ella, please. Just go sit by Isabel like you always do."  
Ella tilted her head down, her short brown hair bobbing it its bunlike pigtails.  
"But I'll be good this time, Professor Binns, I honestly swear! I won't talk! Just please let me sit here!"  
A snort of laughter came from Tobias, the boy who sat on Ivy's left. Ivy caught Tobias's eye and they both rolled their eyes.  
"Ella, you say that every single History of Magic class, and then you talk to Riven the whole freakin time," Monti pointed out, rolling her eyes. She tried to hint at Lys to help her out, but Lys was too busy looking over Savenya's shoulder and laughing at her cartoon punk.  
"Ella, just go to your seat," repeated Professor Binns.  
"But I- "  
"Now."  
Ella begrudgingly obliged.  
  
*  
  
"Review."  
Ivy couldn't believe that it was possible for the professor to say "review" in that boring of a drone, but hey. It was.  
There was only one problem, and that was the fact that Ella and Lys were passing out blackboards.  
Blackboards.  
  
Hehehe whatcha think? This is only the first chappie, and trust me, there's more.hehehe, thanks. ~ IceKestrel 


	2. Catch your Shoe!

~~ Now, live from the not-so-fictional History of magic classroom. ~~  
  
Hour 2  
*  
As usual, halfway into the History of Magic review, absolutely no one was paying attention. Tia Ayalen and Anna Palluch were reaching over the table, trying to touch their toes over the edge of the desks, and Lys, Savenya and Monti were obsessing over these cartoon depictions of Muggle rock stars drawn by Savenya's wand.  
"Oh my god, Savenya, it looks just like." "I know, isn't it?"  
Ivy rolled her eyes. Could Lys and Savenya maybe please shut up about the cartoons?  
"I want a copy," she heard Lys whisper.  
Savenya nodded, tapping the review blackboard.  
"neopapyrus!"  
A copy of the somewhat odd cartoon punk on the blackboard showed up on a piece of parchment that had appeared from thin air.  
Ivy looked over her shoulder, rolled her eyes, and sighed.  
Suddenly, to her left, someone whispered "Help me!"  
Ivy turned back around in alarm.  
"What?"  
Tobias was pretending to be frightened, while Riven had just whipped her head around and apparently wasn't speaking to him.  
"What the.?" Ivy looked from the back of Riven's head to Tobias and back to Riven again.  
"She's." Tobias shrugged.  
He turned back to Riven.  
"Will you just tell me why you're calling me Mordred?"  
Ivy was now thoroughly confused.  
"She's calling you Mordred?"  
"Yes!"  
"Why?"  
"I have absolutely no idea. Ask her, she'll tell you, but for some odd reason she won't tell me. Maybe it's for the same reason--"  
"It is indeed!" Riven interrupted. "And for that same reason, you are now Mordred!"  
Tobias looked as confused as Ivy was.  
"Um, okaaaay."  
"That was.interesting," Ivy managed to say, in a way that wouldn't get herself hexed by Riven's wrathful state.  
"Yeah."  
Tobias looked more than a little freaked out by Riven's new representation of who he was.  
"But why Mordred?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?!"  
Riven turned, and didn't speak.  
"Because why?!?!"  
"Just because!" came Monti's voice from behind both of them.  
Tobias turned.  
"Be quiet."  
"You be quiet," Monti shot back.  
"I don't have to."  
Monti was quiet. She was the only one in the class who knew she'd won.  
Tobias's mouth hung open.  
"See, now you're the one who's being--"  
The room was interrupted by a loud bang from the corner. Nate Berranbyrg had just pointed his wand at his shoe, attempting to make it speak. Instead, he'd blown it clear off his foot, and as it came down, it caught him smack dab in the head.  
Both Nate and his shoe fell to the floor, and Riven, Ella and Monti got out of their seats to see if he was still intact (a rare thing when Avery Naurin was also in the room).  
After about five minutes of trying to get Nate to open his eyes, the three shrugged, went back to their seats, and picked up their wands for the blackboard review. At this precise moment Nate chose to stand, toss his shoe in the air again, catch it and say with a smile that was way too big "Catch your shoe!"  
*  
Almost twenty minutes later, everyone was still laughing, especially Ivy and Riven. However, on Professor Binns's threat that another noise would get them sent to Dumbledore, they were, indeed, quiet.  
However, this didn't stop them from communicating.  
  
~~ I know this one wasn't nearly as good as the last one, but I had to work the riven-and-tobias conversation about why his name is now (to riven) Mordred. hehehe. -i.k. 


End file.
